infearfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max was the leading antagonist of the British psychological thriller, In Fear. He was the host of Kilairney House Hotel and was portrayed by actor Allen Leech. While the speed limit signs imply the events of the film must of taken place in Northern Ireland, based on his accent, Max could have been living in Dublin for a good portion of his life before moving out into the Irish countryside, or perhaps his family background comes from Dublin. This is yet still a theory of Max's origins. Plot Max is first introduced to Tom and Lucy whilst they search for Kilairney House, moments after they clip him on the road. While Tom searches along the road, Max climbs into the back of the car and repetitively questions Lucy if they had any partake with his wound, confused and dazed at what had happened. As Lucy debates with Tom, Max explains he is from the area and that he was attacked, implying that they need to leave the region immediately. While they continue down the road, Max thanks them for helping him before he grunts in pain from his open wound. Lucy states he is in need of medical treatment, only for Max to admit that getting hit by their car had taken up most of the pain he was experiencing before, and continues to fall victim to his throbbing head. Further down the road, Appearance Based on his appearance, Max is a young Irishman approximately in his late twenties (estimated around 29 years old). His attire includes a black puffer, a deep blue turtleneck jumper, and dull brown pants. He has brown hair and green eyes, and his skin correction is fair. His most notable feature is his flesh-wound found above his left brow, which he has throughout the entire course of the film (save a few scenes in the beginning, where he can be seen in the background, before the events that take place at night). In other scenes, Max is seen wearing a white mask over his face, presumably made out of a plastic-like material to add to the illusion of being someone completely different while tormenting the couple. With this on, only the upper portion of his head can be identified, while his lower remains hidden. Personality While Max appears to have sociopathic intentions, his actual characteristics are defined by a number of various personality traits, all of which differ widely apart from one another. In the Trivia * The name "Max" is typically the shortened form of the name Maximilian (or sometimes Maxwell in English). A theory suggests that his actual name could be either of the two, more so Maximilian. Perhaps even the name Max is used by him to protect his actual identity, but this seems unlikely. * It could be argued that Max may have some background history in engineering. This idea is supported when Lucy glances into the shed, finding a series of mechanical devices inside, including a welding helmet. Later in the film, as Lucy inspects the Kilairney House, heavy machinery can be seen within the yards, one being notably an excavator, from what can be identified. From its position, perhaps Max has knowledge in operating machinery, maybe being used to clear out some of the hotel's yard. Gallery Film images Behind the Scenes Bts1.png|Max onset of In Fear undergoing makeup and effects before filming. Bts2.png|Actor Allen Leech (right) with director Jeremy Lovering (left). Bts3.png|Post take of final scene. Bts4.png|Climax scene filming. Bts5.png|Between-takes shot whilst interviewing Allen Leech for the film's Behind the Scenes. Character photoshoots, promotions, and teasers Photoshoot.jpg|Character photoshoot. Infear2013 photoshoot.png|Teaser/promotional work. 11.png|Unused shot of Max breaking Tom's wrist. Promotional.png|Promotional image of an unused shot from a scene, featuring Tom overpowering Max. References # In Fear on Wikipedia (2014). Full plot retrieved on 18 September 2016. # Behind the Scenes section of In Fear. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Fate Unknown Character Category:Main Articles